


Fifty Shades of Complete Auto Repair Quick Lube

by christianmoengle (orphan_account)



Series: 50 Shades Companion [6]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, I absolutely can't put this in the Sonic tag
Genre: F/M, thank you for your service goodyear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/christianmoengle
Summary: "beep beep," ana said. "looks like my gears are stuck."





	Fifty Shades of Complete Auto Repair Quick Lube

"They'll lube you up fast but I'll lube you up faster."

Ana looked at Sonic, taking in the smug grin on his face and the lust in his eyes. Everything about the way he looked right then told her he wanted her and he wanted her NOW, liquor store parking lot next to a closed down goodyear be damned. Ana shivered.

"I'll fuck you til you're 'tire-d', baby," Sonic said, able to see how much the way he looked at her, grinned at her, was around her turned her on. He stepped forward, ran a hand down Ana's back, whispered in her ear. "How about I show you what a Nascar race of pleasure is?"

Ana frowned. Hadn't Christian said something like that to her, once? Something about cars? Or freight trains? She tried to think, tried to remember, but before too long all she could focus on was Sonic, on the way his hand ran down her back, the way his voice sounded in her ear. There was nothing her husband could say that this blue hedgehog couldn't say sexier, nothing her husband could do that turned her on more than knowing that this blue hedgehog wanted her.

She couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Sonic along, ducking into a repair stall of the goodyear. She briefly thought that these probably weren't supposed to be open at night, what if someone gets their car stolen, but decided that it was more convenient to not force herself to think up an explanation. Instead, she let Sonic back her against the vehicle that occupied the repair stall they had broken into.

They kissed, deeply, and it made Ana feel whole, feel bigger than herself. Sonic knew her body, knew how to find her, to touch her, to feel her, even in the complete darkness of the goodyear repair stall in the middle of the night. Did hedgehogs have night vision? Ana wasn't sure, and she wasn't about to go look it up.She just thanked Car-Donna for the way Sonic's hands trailed down her body, making her shiver and moan with want, with need.

She felt Sonic get hard against her. It was thrilling, in a way, to know that was her doing. To know that what he wanted was her, not just sex from her, not just to dominate and controas l her. She reached down, slid a hand around Sonic's erection, and held it, like one would hold a diesel pump to fill up their car. She thought about how much she wanted it inside her as she began to move her hand, almost absent-mindedly.

Without warning, Sonic came all over her, himself, and the vehicle behind him. There was dead silence, which felt loud, palpable, in the complete darkness. That seconds-long and forever silence was broken by a groan from Sonic. Was it consternation? Defeat? What had happened? Without a word, the two left the goodyear stall, leaving behind the now cum-covered vehicle of a person they didn't know, and letting goodyear explain it all.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for the next installment, 50 Shades of Premature Ejaculation


End file.
